Love triangle
by firstofmarch
Summary: Edward left Bella and Bella got abducted by the Volturi and got changed. What happens when not one but two of the Volturi guards fall for her? Will she fall in love again? Or will she fall again for Edward Cullen? And what happens when Jane's jealousy takes over? One thing is for sure, at the end love will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: **Okay, so this is my first twilight fanfiction yay. But before you read this, i know my English isn't good but you gotta know that i'm 13 and English isn't my first language because that's Spanish and Dutch, so please don't be hard on me. This is set in New Moon after Edward left. I'm sorry that i changed her style of clothes but i couldn't resist it, hehehe.

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

Charlie was at Billy's watching football and i was sitting in my room reading Wuthering Heights and trying to stay awake so i won't be dreaming about _him _or _them_. I felt like someone was watching me and i looked around in the room. I walked towards the window and assumed that it was Jacob. I turned around and was pinned against the wall. I was looking at a handsome guy with red eyes and blonde hair. He showed no emotions on his face but in his eyes he did. I looked in his eyes and it felt like the world stopped. I looked past him and saw 3 figures.

I looked back at the mysterious guy. ''Let go of me.'' I whispered and he pinned me harder on the wall and i closed my eyes and my face was written with pain. He lose his grip and i opened my eyes.

I saw his eyes looking at my lips and he looked in my eyes again. ''Isabella Swan?'' He asked in a soft voice.

I looked at him. ''Yes?'' I asked. ''And you are?''

He smirked. ''I'm Demetri and I've orders from the Volturi to take you to Volterra because you know about our existence.'' He said.

My eyes grew wide at the mention of the Volturi and i tried to push him of me. ''I won't go with you.'' I said.

A man with dark hair chuckled and walked forward, he somehow reminded me of Emmett. He took my left arm and connected a needle in my blue vine in my hand and pushed the liquid in my hand. I groaned and darkness took over.

*o0o*

I woke up with an huge headache and i groaned. I yawned and sit up straight in bed. I looked at the sheets and noted that this weren't mines and the bed was bigger. I frowned and everything that happened yesterday replayed in my mind. I was reading a book, than i felt being watched and opened the window because i assumed it was Jacob. I turned around being pinned against a wall by a handsome guy and than a black haired drugged me. I looked around and my eyes widened when is saw several of curious red eyes watching me.

I watched them one by one and suddenly the door opened, and a girl with pierce cold red eyes walked inside. ''The master asked for the human.'' She said and smiled at me. ''Felix, Demetri, take the human to the throne room.''

I wanted to stand up and meet the 'master' who ordered to abduct me but i was swooped up in the guy with the dark hair arms, i assume his name is Felix. He smirked at me and the blonde, Demetri walked next to us. I wanted to walk by myself. I looked what i was wearing and it was a white with black stripe shirt with a black waistcoat and black skinny jeans with brown fluffy uggs. The same as yesterday and i really liked my clothes after i changed my whole wardrobe after _they_ left. We stood before a large door - and no it isn't large because i'm a gnome - Felix put me down and walked towards a gear stick and he pulled it towards him and the doors opened. I saw all vampires in the room including those who where in the room when i woke up and I saw 3 people sitting on thrones and they where familiar. I recognized them from Carlisle's painting.

The black haired one stood up and walked towards me and drag me to the middle of the room. I looked at him and he smiled at me. ''Welcome to Volterra, Isabella! I'm Aro, and those are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. '' I saw the other two and one of them looked sad and bored, and the other one had a cold face and a smirk. ''Mind if i shake your hand?'' He asked polite.

I frowned at his question. ''Uhm, Sure?'' I asked and he took my hand with a smile. The smile fell and he walked away and faced his brothers.

''We've a problem brothers, my power doesn't work on her. I can't see her mind, it's complete blank.'' Every vampire in the room gasped. ''But i do wonder if she's immune to all our powers?'' He asked. He turned back around with a smile on his face. ''Shall we Jane?'' He asked and the girl who stood next to her brother with the cold face had now a smile plastered on her face looking at Aro.

She turned her attention at me. ''This may hurt just a little.'' She said ans he looked at me. ''Pain.'' she said. I looked at her and frowned. Aro laughed a creepy laugh and Jane became angry.

Aro clapped his hands and turned around and talked with his brothers on vampire speed and it was to low for me to hear. He turned around and talked at the same way.

Demetri stepped forward. ''I'll do it.'' He said and i frowned. Aro smiled and he nodded. Demetri swoop me up in bridal style and before i could protest i was laying on a bed and Demetri hang above me.

He smiled at me. ''I'll see you in three days.'' I wanted to ask what he meant and i felt his teeth in my neck and the burning started.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Yes i know, the transformation normally takes 3 days but this one is longer because yeah you'll see.

* * *

**Previously:**

He smiled at me. ''I'll see you in three days.'' I wanted to ask what he meant and i felt his teeth in my neck and the burning started.

**Bella's POV.**

_5 Days later. _

I was screaming at first but than everything became quiet. I felt my whole body fighting against the venom and it felt like i was on fire. Carlisle told me that it only last 3 days but i'm sure that i'm burning for more days. He also told me that when the venom come close to your heart that the transformation is done. It was almost close to my heart.

*o0o*

The pain stopped in my heart and i heard everything clearly. I heard cars on the road, people's footsteps outside and i could smell the gasoline from cars. It was nice that you could hear everything.

''Isabella, can you open your eyes for me?'' A voice said and i opened my eyes slowly. I looked at the guy that hanged above me and it was the brother from Jane. I looked at him and sit up straight in vampire speed. I saw everything clearly and i could notice the scars on his face.

He smiled at me. ''Good, i'm Alec.'' He said and smiled at me.

I returned his smile and Demetri stepped forward and i could see a flash of jealousy in his eyes but i didn't know for sure. ''Immortal suits you good.'' He smirked.

He took my hand and walked me to the mirror. I saw myself and my eyes grew wide. That wasn't me, that girl was beautiful - Rosalie beautiful - My hair was longer and with golden highlights and i had curves in the right places but i was still a gnome. I turned around and saw a woman with brown hair she smiled at me.

''I'm Heidi and you're gorgeous, when you where human you where beautiful and now you're gorgeous more than that blonde Cullen.'' She said.

Felix laughed. ''So, Heidi do you need to tell us something about your sexuality?'' Felix teased.

Heidi slapped him playfully at the arm. ''I'm still straight but i'd turn lesbian for her.'' She laughed and all the males vampires looked at her. ''I'm just joking, wow.'' She said and walked out of the room.

Aro walked in the room with a smile on his face. ''Welcome back Isabella, your transformation took longer than normally. It took 6 days instead of 3 days and you weren't screaming. I called my dear friend of the Denali coven and he's on his way to tell what your power is.'' Aro said with a smile. I heard about the Denali coven they where also vegetarian vampires like my mind reading ex-boyfriend told me. When i thought about mind reading i heard voices. I frowned.

_I think she's special, maybe she'll join the volturi._ - Aro.

''Sure, i'll join you.'' I said and looked at Aro. He looked at me with wide eyes.

''I didn't say that out loud.'' He said. ''Fantastic! She's a mind reader.'' He smiled. ''But maybe she has some other powers because the transformation took to long.''

I thought about it and frowned again, because i could only mind read when i through about it. Maybe if i think about a power, i can use it?

I looked at Aro. ''But i could only mind read when i thought about it.'' I frowned and he got excited.

''fascinating.'' He said. ''Isabella, think about controlling elements?'' I through about it and suddenly my small fingers where on fire. ''Telekinesis?'' He asked and i through about it and suddenly Aro was in the air. I put him down again. We walked to the throne room and everyone introduced there self and Heidi lead a tall black haired man to the throne room.

''Hello Eleazar, nice to see you again. I want to ask you something, can you see what power Isabella has?'' He pointed to me and Eleazar nodded and he concentrated on me.

He gasped. ''She's a copy cat. She only has to think about a power and she has it but she can also steal someone's power and absorb them. The best about her gift is that when she get a power, she has them fully under control while others need years of practice. And she's a mental shield and it only got stronger since she's a vampire. She might had it in her human life so now nobody can see her anymore. You should be happy that you found her, Aro.'' He smiled at me. ''It's a pleasure to meet you.''

Demetri and I walked back to my room and i felt burning in my throat. My hand slipped to my throat and Demetri laughed. ''You're one weird newborn, Isabella. Most newborns had already complained about the thirst.'' He said and grabbed my hand. ''Let's go to the alleys to drink from people who deserve to die, i always do that because when i kill travelers i feel guilty.'' It was dark outside, 1:00 AM. I walked in to a alley and i saw something move behind a bush and i just walked like i didn't saw it and the guy jumped on and run towards me to pull me in the bushes to do god knows what. I smirked and i broke his neck and sung my teeth in his neck and drought him dry till the last drop.

Demetri stood against a wall clapping. ''You did well, if i didn't know better i'd say that you where born to be a vampire.'' He smiled proudly. ''But i got to say, you're one little bad girl Isabella Swan.'' He pinned me against the wall. ''You forget something.'' He smirked and his finger goes next to my mouth and wipe the blood of and he licked his finger. He smirked and let go of me to drop the body. I bit my lip to stop smiling.

**Alice POV.**

The whole family changed since Bella isn't here anymore. I don't shop anymore like i used to, Jasper isn't home often because of the emotions, Rosalie is only in the garage or in their bedroom, Emmett hardly jokes and pull pranks out, Edward is got knows where, Carlisle is at the hospital our in his study and Esme is frequently in the garden. I miss her so much, she was - is - my best friend and sister but all due to Edward our family fall apart. Everyone miss her, heck even Rosalie miss her and i don't need to be a mind reader to know that. It feels like everyone thinks that Bella is dead. I want to check on Bella, so i'll look in the future if Edward isn't around. Thank god, that he isn't here and hunting with everyone except me and Jasper. I smiled and looked in to the future. The last time i saw her, she had some fashion sense.

_Bella was reading Wuthering Heights in her room and she walked to the window and opened it. She walked away from it and was pinned against the wall by Demetri. Felix drugged her and they ran to Volterra with Bella in their arms. They lay her down in bed and looked at her. When she woke up, she was meeted by Aro in the throne room. Aro held Bella's hand and he laughed and mentioned Jane. Jane tried her power but it didn't work. Aro talking with his brothers and than Demetri walking her in bridal style to her room and he bowed over her and bit her. Than everything went black. _

I gasped and Jasper looked at me. ''What did you see?'' He asked.

I looked at him. ''Bella is dead, the Volturi took her and one of the guards bit her and than everything went black.''


End file.
